IED Mines
General MCC has it's own IED (Improvised Explosive Device) system to enhance game-play. The mission maker can spawn IEDs, mine fields, ambushes, armed civilians and even suicide bombers. IED IED and other traps can be found under MCC menu "IED" button or under the MCC modules in Zeus. In Zeus you can drag the "IED" module on any empty vehicle or object to serve as an IED or on any unit to serve as suicide bomber. Type: can be an object, mine field, armed civilian or a suicide bomber. Object: The specific object. Explosion Size: The size of the explosion and the radius of effect. Explosion Type: Target Faction: IED will only set when a unit from the target faction is near. Jammable: Can the IED be jammed with ECM vehicles - see more bellow. Disarm Duration: How long in seconds will it take to disarm the IED. Trigger Type: What will trigger the IED - see more bellow. Proximity: How close a unit from the target faction have to be to the IED to set it off. Ambush Group: Spawns an ambush group and connect it with the IED - see more bellow. ECM and Jamming IEDs To set a vehicle as a ECM (Electronics Counter Measures) jammable vehicle use either Zeus or MCC 3D editor and add the preset: "ECM - can jam IED". You can set it up manually by adding "this setvariable "MCC_ECM",true,true" to the vehicle in the editor. Vehicles that are flagged as ECM will prevent proximity IED from exploding if the ECM vehicle is less then 100 meters away from the IED. ECM will not stop spotter IEDs, suicide bombers or armed civilians. Triggers Type Proximity Proximity IED will explode when a unit from the target faction get close enough and it moving in a speed that is faster then slow crouch. Proximity IEDs can be jammed using the ECM vehicles. Radio - Spotter This IEDs need to be synced to an ambush group. This IED cannot be jammed and will explode either by a unit from the target faction getting too close as proximity IEDs or by killing the leader of the ambush group. Mission Maker Only This IED will only explode if the mission maker will click on their icon in MCC menus while holding the Ctrl key. Mini-game IED Mini game IEDs will explode just as proximity but they can only be disarmed by winning a mini-game . Ambush Group & Syncing Ambush groups can be spawned from MCC IED dialog and can be synced with other ambush groups or IEDs to create a daisy chain effect. To spawn an ambush group select it from MCC then click, hold and drag the mouse cursor from the position you want the ambush group to spawn to the position you want the ambush group to move to once the IED has been activated. Once done you could see an arrow marker facing the direction you have pointed. Syncing IEDs and ambushes together will create a chain reaction where one IED will set the other and they in turn will activate the ambush group. To sync IEDs/ambushes together hold the Shift key while clicking and holding the left mouse button while drawing a line between to IED/Ambushes. Ambush groups will lay low in silence until the IED they are sync too will explode, then they will change behavior to combat and storm the location they have ordered too. Armed Civilians Armed civilians can be spawned using the MCC IED dialog or placing the MCC's Zeus module on a unit. An armed civilian can be ordered to stand still or patrol the area. But once he gets within a short distance from a unit from the targeted faction he have a random chance that increase over time to pull a random handgun and start screaming and shooting at the target faction unit. Armed civilians can be disarmed using the MCC or ACE interaction without killing them. Suicide Bombers Suicide bombers spawns as Armed Civilians and just like them they will patrol the area. Once they will spawn a unit from the target faction they will run to it screaming and eventually exploding near it causing fatalities or injuries depends on the explosion type selected. Disarming IED and Armed Civilians Use the MCC interaction system or ACE as described here .